


Mr. Brightside

by badlifechoices



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Smut, also, and Jealousy, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: bones breaks up with chekov who rebounds by sleeping with anyone who’ll take him and doesn’t even care and does it ”in front” of bones and bones is so goddamn jealous but what can he do when he was the one who broke up in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Brightside

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7DYDpaycAs

“Vhat did you say?” The kid stared at him with wide eyes, the smile that had lingered on his face merely seconds ago, gone. Instead he could see tears glistening in those bright eyes and it made his heart sink but there was no way he could back down now. He had to get this over, for his own good and especially for Pasha’s. He would thank him later… hopefully.

“I said it’s over. I can’t do this anymore.” He clenched his teeth and tried to keep his face void of emotion, unwilling to show how painful this whole thing was for him. God, all he wanted right now was to grab the boy and pull him into a hug. He wanted to kiss those pretty, pretty lips and hold him close and wipe those tears from his pale cheeks. The delicate features of his now ex-boyfriend moved into an expression of anger and it almost hurt the doctor even more to see Pavel put on this facade of indifference again.

“Fine.” McCoy sighed, straightening his posture. He had expected the kid to yell at him, to ask for an explanation. He had spent hours just thinking about what to say to make the young Ensign believe. To convince him that their relationship just couldn’t work. He would’ve started with Pavel’s parents, or rather his father, how he had reacted upon hearing about his boy’s lover. Then he would tell him about how Starfleet command would frown upon this, how it would maybe even compromise his career because Leonard knew how much the kid wanted to be a Captain one day. Then he would tell him that Joanna daughter had a huge crush on him and that he didn’t know how was he supposed to tell his own daughter that she couldn’t go out with him because he was already fucking his dad and then he would tell how he couldn’t risk looking like a pedophile if he wanted to be kept in charge of sickbay. And people were talking about them anyway. And he knew that, no matter how often he told the doctor it was alright, Pavel was suffering under what the other crewmembers said about him. Also he was still way too old for him and Pasha was way too young to get caught in a fixed relationship already and he would leave him one day anyway…

But he wasn’t asked for an explanation, instead he saw something in the other’s eyes that he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“You vill regret zis.” The doctor raised an eyebrow at the words, spoken in a very calm and low voice. “You vill regret leewing me. Vone monz and you vill be begging me to come back.” And thus he turned around and stormed out of the room and McCoy could only stare at the door through which the boy had left.

“Fuck.” He had the worst feeling, not only because of the other’s words but because he missed him already. How was he supposed to live without this smile, without Pavel waking him up way too early because he was going for his usual run and he couldn’t even stand up without making more noise than an elephant? How was he supposed to survive his double shifts in sickbay without having his Pasha drop by for a coffee and a few kisses and the promise of a gentle cuddling session once he was done because he would be too exhausted for actual sex? How was he supposed to spend his shore leaves? But it had been his decision and now there was no going back. No matter what the kid said, he wouldn’t come crawling on his hands and knees, begging to be forgiven and taken back!

—

“Oh god…! Where did you… learn to blow a man like this?! Aaaah!”

Leonard froze immediately, as he heard the sounds coming from the gym’s showers. Nobody was supposed to be here at this time. Alpha shift wasn’t over yet and the rest of the crew was usually busy enjoying the bit of sleep they were granted on this goddamn ship. For a moment he debated with himself whether or not he should risk a glance, but it wasn’t his fault that whoever did this in the shower was vocal enough to attract unwanted attention. All he wanted to do was to tell them to get back to their room because he wanted to take a shower too and in peace!

“God Pasha!”

His mind didn’t seem to catch up with the situation right away, as he rounded the corner, only to see this guy from Engineering leant against the wall, with a very familiar curly haired person on his knees in front of him. Suddenly Bones wasn’t so sure what to do anymore. The way the kid’s head bobbed up and down, how his pink lips were stretched around that thick cock, his cheeks hollowed and eyes closed, as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world; it made his heart sped up and a hot, boiling feeling of jealousy bubbled up in his chest. And the sounds Pavel made in the back of his throats, little moans and whimpers, while his long fingers caressed the man’s balls. And how he writhed, rubbing his own thighs together, as if he was rock hard himself and desperate for friction but he didn’t want to stop sucking this dick until he had made him come… Goddamn it! Oh how much he wanted to grab Pasha and pull him away and then punch this guy, just for fucking this beautiful mouth that didn’t belong to him!

With an angry huff he tore his gaze away and turned around, not caring whether or not he was alerting the two of his presence, as he left the gym. He wouldn’t give up now. He was the one who had broken up with him. And no matter what the kid did, he wouldn’t come crawling on his hands and knees, begging to be forgiven and taken back!

—

The doctor managed to avoid the kid for over a week. In fact he had avoided everybody because everybody seemed to be mad at him. Even the nurses in his sickbay glared at him, whenever he appeared for his shift and he felt like nobody on this goddamn ship greeted him anymore. But what else did he expect? No matter how much they made fun of him, everybody loved Pavel Chekov, the cute little Russian Ensign who was able to save and kick all their asses if he wanted but who was usually just the most friendly and energetic person on the Enterprise. He had begun drinking again, a habit his Pasha had successfully distracted him from but now he needed it. Bones couldn’t even indulge in his favourite past-time-without-Pasha activity anymore: Yelling at Jim. Because Jim was a) obviously pissed off as well and b) always around Spock and Uhura and thus also around Pavel who had been adopted by them. Probably because Pavel was the only one who took interest in everything Spock said and who was always up to go shopping with Uhura…

But there was still Scotty. The Engineer had a really good taste when it came to alcohol and Leonard felt like he was the only one who didn’t seem to judge him for breaking up with everybody’s favourite Ensign.

With a sigh he dragged himself to the Engineering deck, hoping to find the man there and talk him into sharing the bottle of Scotch he had found in his cupboard with him.

“You’re such a beauty…” Len heard the mumbled voice and ran a hand through his messy hair. It wasn’t unusual to hear Scotty talk to the ship, he was always complimenting his beloved ‘Lady Enterprise’, there was no need to feel unsettled…

“So hot and so tight… laddie.” The soft humming of the warp core drowned out everything else but this voice and Len really hoped that he wasn’t interrupting something right now. Scotty was probably just working on something, nothing else. His fingers tightened around the bottle in his hand, as he climbed over the various cables lying in his way and up the few stairs and…

What he saw did not only take his breath away but it brought back the burning jealousy as well. A very naked Chekov was lying on a thin blanked on the ground, arms loosely tied above his head, his body glistening with sweat and shining almost translucent in the artificial light. He had his head thrown back, eyes closed and his teeth were worrying his kiss-swollen bottom lip. His upper body was covered in bite marks and bruises, some older, some newer but all in spots that could be hidden underneath his shirt. And hovering about him and between his legs, there was an equally naked Scotty, three of his fingers buried knuckle deep in the kid’s ass.

The doctor couldn’t breathe. He had to pull himself together from gripping the bottle a bit too tight, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention and definitely not wanting a dozen shards of glass in his palm. The Engineer did something with his fingers that had Pavel arching his back and moaning, a high-pitched, desperate moan, followed by a string of Russian words and encouragements and Len didn’t need a translator to know that the kid was urging the other to take him already.

And then he opened his eyes. And instead of looking at the man who was about to fuck him, he stared directly into Leonard’s eyes, a spark of triumph in his eyes. His lips shaped a perfect ‘O’ as Scotty pulled back his fingers and slowly eased himself into that willing body, but he still kept looking at the doctor.

He wanted to throw up. No longer able to just watch the love of his life being fucked by someone else and obviously enjoying himself, he whirled around and left. The moment, he was back in his quarters, he threw the bottle against the wall. “GODDAMNIT!” He sat down on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands. This was getting out of hand. He had thought this was for the best, for both of them and now the kid was fucking his way through the crew and he could do nothing but watch… And miss him. And how he wanted him back, how he needed him back… But he couldn’t! Because no matter what the kid did, he couldn’t come crawling on his hands and knees, begging to be forgiven and taken back!

—

He almost didn’t expect anything else, after getting the message that Sulu had been wounded and was now staying in sickbay for observation. It had been M’Benga’s shift when it happened and he was only supposed to watch out if everything healed the way it should. And of course, Pavel was there too, sitting at his best friend’s bed, petting his face and pressing gentle kisses to his cheeks.

Clenching his teeth, he left for his office, hoping that the kid would leave whilst he took care of his paperwork.

It wasn’t healthy to be this obsessed with someone, right? But now, only three weeks after their break-up he spent every minute of his time thinking about how to ask Pavel to take him back. Of course he wouldn’t do it… and still he was considering a hundred different ways to tell the kid he was sorry and wrong.

He growled in frustration and watched the numbers on the chronometer move, slowly, very slowly.

An hour passed until he could no longer stand it and stood up, stretching his sore muscles. Pavel was surely gone by now, it was late and the navigator was always tired on days like this…

Once again it was an unpleasant surprise waiting for him only that it was in a different way unpleasant. Instead of having left, Pavel was lying right next to his best friend, fully clothed but snuggled tightly against him. The pilot was spooning him, one arm thrown over the narrow him and his face buried in the crook of Pasha’s neck. They looked so utterly peaceful and adorable. Bones felt like someone had stabbed him and was now slowly twisting the knife around, leaving an ugly and wide hole in his chest. Right, he was no longer the one who Pavel found peace with. He wasn’t the one who would hold him close, who could nuzzle his neck and breathe in his wonderful scent. He wasn’t the one who could fall asleep to the steady heartbeat and the warmth of this wonderful person his arms…

He bit back the tears welling up in his eyes and returned to his office, grabbing the bottle of Bourbon from behind his folders. He didn’t even bother to get a glass for himself; instead he drank from the bottle. This was going to be a long night…

—

The month was over now and he had not asked Pavel to return to him. In the beginning Leonard had been sure that he would feel triumph in this moment, but instead he felt simply miserable. His shoulders were slumped, he didn’t get enough sleep and he constantly felt like he was sick. Pavel had been ignoring him the whole time, flirting with everyone and carrying around new hickeys every time he saw him. He had even kissed Spock in the middle of the mess hall and Leonard had to watch with horror, as the half-Vulcan didn’t push him back but instead kissed him back before they disappeared through the doors.

He would ask Jim to transfer him to another ship. It was probably the only way he would be able to get over this somehow. Or at least it would be easier to bear if he didn’t have to see the kid almost every day.

With a sigh he approached the door to the Captain’s quarters and punched the code into the panel at the door. It was just a habit of him, not to wait until he was let in, just as Jim used to storm into his quarters whenever he wanted to. But the moment he stepped into the room, he regretted it.

Jim wasn’t alone.

The Captain was sitting in his chair, butt-naked and with a lapful horny Russian teenager. He had his back to the door and the kid was riding him, his hands gripping the other’s shoulders tight enough to make his knuckles shine white under the skin. “Oooh, Keptin…” He moaned, arching his back, as Jim began to suck on one of those pebbled, rosy nipples. The hands on his hips were guiding him, setting the pace and the way Pavel squirmed was an obvious indication that he was close.

The doctor was unable to tear his gaze away, as Jim let out a grunt, lifting the kid up until only the head of his cock remained inside him and then pulled him back down. He was obviously slamming right into the boy’s prostate, judging from the cry falling from Pasha’s lips, as he slumped forward and came all over their chests. His eyes clouded in post-coital haze, he looked up and licked his lips, as he spotted the doctor, a small smile playing around his lips.

Bones didn’t wait until Jim had finished as well, burying himself deep inside the kid. Leaving the office, he took a deep breath. No. He couldn’t take this anymore. Pavel was his and his alone, nobody else should be allowed to touch him; nobody else should be allowed to even look at him, without Leonard’s permission!

The jealousy and anger were boiling inside him and he waited until Pavel stumbled out of the office, his hair as messed up as his clothes. Then, without a warning, he grabbed the kid’s arm, slamming him into the wall and pinning him there.

“Doktorr.” The smile on Pavel’s face was so sickening cute, as if he was the most innocent and pure being in this universe and not the manipulative slut who knew exactly how to get what he wanted.

Leonard pressed his lips together and stared into those perfect, beautiful eyes. He knew, the other was waiting for an apology, but he still had this tiny bit of pride left, that told him to just go away. But his heart wouldn’t let him.

“Pavel…” He stopped, bracing himself. “I… I’m sorry, okay. I might’ve panicked a bit and I was a goddamn coward and I got no right to ask you this but please… I beg you to forgive me.” The smile on the other’s lips turned into a happy grin right now, a grin that was nothing like the triumphant or mischievous glances Leonard had felt on him the last weeks. It was just honest and heartbreakingly joyful. “If you promise to newer say stupid zings like zat again, I vill.” He tilted his head slightly. “And yes I vill take you back, Lyonya.” Pavel leant forward and Bones felt those soft lips pressed against his own, gently but firmly. Pavel still tasted like someone else but he was willing to ignore this for the moment. But he would surely never mistake Pasha for the inexperienced kid most people thought he was…

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for a friend. I apologise for any and all mistakes.


End file.
